Working together Kuwabara and Hiei?
by IceKitsuneYuri
Summary: The Rekai Tentai were all seperated during a fierce battle in Makai, and Kuwabara and Hiei were stuck together in the middle of a dense forest. They have to work together in order to escape and find the others, do you think that they will succedd? Read to
1. The Seperation

Chapter 1 The seperation...

Disclaimer, I do not own YYH although I wish I did

The Rekai Tentai was yet again set on another mission to destroy another demon,but for once, the demon was surprisingly way too strong, even for Hiei (GASP!! no Hiei is not gasping, that was a dramatic little note i put in you'll see many in this story..)

"SPIRIT GUN!!"

"FISTS OF MORTAL FLAME!"

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

"ROSE WHIP!"

"WHITE ROSE WHIP!"

"FIRE RED ROSE WHIP!"

"FIRE ARROWS!"

The Rekai Tentai yelled as their fearsome attacks flew through the air. "It's no good! Damn! were not gonna make it guys!" Yusuke screams in the heat of battle.

"Shut up Urameshi! That attitiude ain't gonna get us nowhere!" Kuwabara yelled

"Hiei, lets combine our attacks!!!!!! You black dragon, with my Ice powers, we'll make a swirl of elements this stupid demon won't be able to dodge!" Yuri yelled

"WHAT!!!! no I'm not going to use my dragons!!! if i hold them out to long I'll die!" Hiei yells.

"SO!!!!! We can do just fine without you shorty!!" Kuwabara snickered.

"SHUT UP FOOL!"

"MAKE ME SHORTY!!! BESIDES, YOU'RE JUST TOO SCARED TO EVEN UNLEASH THEM, YOU'RE PROLLY JUST TO WEAK!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!! URRRGGGHHHH.. THATS IT! **_BLACK DRAGON WAVE_**!!!!!!!!!"

"WHITE ROSEWHIP!!!!!!"

Just then, there was a clash of opposing elements.

"WAIT, LET ME HELP!!!! FIRE RED ROSEWHIP!!!!!!!!!!!" Suki yells.

There was suddenly an explosion that sent everybody flying out in all different directions.

Later "MRUMMFH... Wh... what happened?"

"Hey, You're finally up!!"

"Put me down you fool!"

"Sheesh fine! I was just trying to help you!"

"Where are we? Wheres Suki, Yuri, Akai, Yusuke, Botan, and Yukina?!?!?!?!"

"Don't know"

"YOU WHAT!!! WHYDON'T YOU KNOW!!!!!"

"sheesh calm down." Kuwabara says while mnching on some sxtolen bread from a market.

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from a market... why?"

YOU WHAT!!!!!! YOU STOLE FOOD IN THIS WORLD!!! WHAT ARE YOU NUTS!!!!!!"

"Calm down, its not like I'm gonna go to jail for a stupid loaf of hard, stale bread.."

"There he is get him!!!!" The market sellers all screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!"

Kuwabara drops Hiei, who can't walk to fast, right after using that black dragon wave.

"WAIT COME BACK HERE YOU FOOL!!!!"

"GET HIM!!!" the market sellers all grabbed Hiei and took him to jail...

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei yells so loud, flying demons a few miles away flew in fear.

**After about two hours of constant screaming for kuwabara, the oni guard had decided to put Hiei in a special room in which they couldn't hear from. Hiei continued screaming for Kuwabara, and kicking the door. In the middle of the night, Hiei finally broke the door down, and headed towards the forest. **

**"Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, Suki, Akai, Yuri!!! Even Genkai!!! IS ANYBODY THERE!!!!!!! HELLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed.**

**"I'm right here dimwit!" A mysterious voice said**

**"W...whos there? Is that you Suki? Are you trying to trick me again?!" **

**"NO! IT'S ME YOU DIMWIT! GENKAI!"**

**"GENKAI!!!! Am I glad too see you!!"**

**"Where's Kuwabara and the rest?"**

**"I...I..Uhhh..... Hehehe...... I...It's a long story.... y...you see.... I kind of lost the others..."**

**"You did what!!!! and I spent all of that time training you!! You truly are a dimwit!"**

**"But don't worry! I'm on my way to find them..."**

**"You better find them soon, and until you do all I will respond to you is the word DIMWIT!!!!!"**

**"Akai!!!!! Yuri!!!!!! BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! Kuronoue!!!!!!!!! Hiei!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suki yelled.**

**Than, Suki heard a rustle in the bushes, "WHOS THERE!!!!! I GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF TEN TO GET OUT HERE AND SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE!!! ONE...TWO...TEN!!! FIRE RED ROSEWHIP!"**

**Just then her rosewhip struck Yuri who screamed in pain as it struck hr leg.**

**"AHHHHHHH!!! THAT HURTS REALLY BAD YOU KNOW!!!"**

**"OMG!!!!!Yuri!!!"**

**Suki ran over to greet her friend, but came to only see a bloody leg and an angry Yuri.**

**"GRRRRRRR.......SUKI!!!!!!!"**

**"I'm Wreally Wreally Sowwy....." Suki said in a baby voice trying to contain her laughter.**

**"KUWABARA...A....A...!!!!" an echo rang **

**"Whos that?"**

**"That sounded like Hiei!" Akai said.**

**"Akai!" Suki said in a perky voice.**

**"GRRRRRR......... KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei ran as fast as possible and came up to Kuwabara in a big black blur.**

**"Hehehe.... Stupid shorty got himself put in jail..."**

**"What do you mean STUPID! it is your fault that I was thrown in jail! and now you will pay!!!"**

**Just then...**

meow

"What is that thing?" Hiei said in disgust.

"Awwwww.... It's just a little kitten. here kitty kitty kitty!"

hiss!

The cat walks up to Hiei and rubs its head on his leg. "A C..Cat? What is this cat you speak of? can I eat it?"

"NO! Don't you dare ever hurt a poor little kitty!"

"Hn, if I cannot eat it, or it cannot fight, than it is of no use to me."

meow!purr purr...

"Get this disgusting thing off of me!"

"Fine Sheesh!"

growl hiss!

The cat tries to attack Kuwabara. "Hn, it seems that your cat creature does not like you very much, it may even be smarter than you fool!"

"Shut up shorty!"

"Sigh... where could they be! Do you have any suggestions grandma!"

"dimwit!"

"Shut up grandma!"

"Dimwit!"

"Shut up!"

This senseless squabbling went on for hours of the day.

"Are you okay Yuri?" Akai asked.

"I'm fine, AHHHHHHH!!!!! DON'T TOUCH IT THAT HURTS!!!!!" Yuri screamed in pain.

"Well, if you don't let us touch it, than we can't wrap it up so it doesn't hurt when we go looking for the others!!!!!" Suki yelled.

"You shouldn't even be the one who's mad although this was your fault!"

"What did you say?!?!?"

"I said that this was your fault!"

Well! you shouldn't've snuck up on me like that!!!

"I didn't! you just all of the sudden struck out of nowhere!!"

"SHUT UP GUYS YOU'RE GETTING ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akai screamed at the top of her lungs.

Well that's the end of chapter 1 tell me how it is, more or less, I want to know how I do on the funny stuff, I know this isn't the Best story ever, but I'll try to make it better, if you have suggestions, PLEASE tell me I would like to make this the best story I can make it, but I'm going to need a little help, and of course, you will be recognized in any way possible by me J well that's all! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Hiei's New Kitten And the Bonds of Frien...

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH...

Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank my first (and sadly only) reviewer Hiei Jargenshi!!!

Chapter 2: Hiei's New Kitten... And the Bonds of Friendship

"Grr... get this thing off of me you fool!" Hiei shouted in disgust.

"I...I can't, it won't let me!" Kuwabara protested.

Meow... meow... The cat was rubbing against Hiei's leg and purring madly.

Than, Kuwabara attempted to go near the small creature, but only faced a paw in

the face... "OW!!! THAT HURT!!!!"

"Hn, A little creature scratches you on the nose and you cry in pain, you're even

weaker than I thought." Hiei said

"Why you little shrimp!!!"

"What did you just call me!!"

"I called you a shrimp!!! A weak little shrimp!!!"

"Grrr..." Hiei groweled as he grabbed the sheathe of his katana ready for attack...

"So Suki, do you know where anybody else is???" Akai asked curiously.

"If I did would we be standing here in the middle of this stupid forest?!?"

"Good point."

"Man, I wish we could just get out of here already!!!" Yuri complained...

"Will you shut up!!!" Suki shouted

"MAKE ME!!!"

"FINE, I WILL!!!!"

Sigh, "Here we go again..." Akai said under her breath.

"GRRRR.... THAT'S IT!!!! I CAN'T TAKE YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!! YOU SCARED ME, AND NOW ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS GOING HOME!!!! DON'T YOU THINK THAT WE WANNA GO HOME AS WELL?!?" Suki said full of rage as she pulled out her fire red rosewhip.

"YEAH I FIGURE THAT BUT IT WAS SO QUIET AND I THOUGHT I SHOULD SAY SOMETHING AND THE FIRST THING THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD WAS HOME OKAY!!!!!!!" Yuri yelled at the top of her lungs.

"GRRRRRR.... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES YURI!!!!!!!!!!!" Suki yelled in so much anger. Her anger soon burned into pure energy confusing her and than she lost control, her eyes turned from a soft golden glow to a piercing yellow full of hatred and anger.

"S...Suki... a...ar...are you o...ok?" Yuri asked in fright.

"I told you to SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Suki screamed as she unleashed her Fire Red Rosewhip.

"HOLY CRAP!!! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!? AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yuri screamed in fear and pain.

"GRRRR... THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME!!!" Suki than started to glow a bright red...almost orange color, it was her battle ora surrounding her, than... Suki than lifted her hand as it turned a bright white.

"SUKI STOP THIS NOW!!!!!" Akai shouted in defense for Yuri and herself.

"NEVER!!!" Suki than fired a blast of spirit energy towards Akai.

"AKAI!!!!! MOVE NOW!!!" Yuri shouted at the top of her lungs. Yuri than jumped in front of her and held her false arm towards the blast of energy.

"YURI NOOOOO!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF YOU DO THIS!!!" Akai shouted in fear.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yuri screamed in so much pain and agony from the blast. The blast of energy completely engulfed Yuri and you could hear her scream full of fear and concern for her best friends.

"A...A...AKAI GET O...OUT OF H...H...HE...HERE NOW!!!!!" Yuri screams to Akai still surrounded by the ball of energy.

"S...SUKI S...STOP THIS...!!!!!" Yuri yells hoping to stop her friend from destroying her.

Suki than took out her Rosewhip, but than took out a small bottle of a purple like ooze... Suki than poured the ooze onto the whip and slowly walked towards and stammering Yuri.

"Whh...What is t...that?" Yuri attempts to say. (A/Nsince shes so wounded it's hard to speak, you know what I'm talking about if you have been in a bad fight...)

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Akai screams at the look of the purple ooze.

"It's a poison, a special poison that only I know how to cure!"

Suki than comes face to face with Yuri and grabbed her by the hair and ears, and pulls her up from the ground. "AHHHH!!!" Yuri screamed once again as Suki held her so high that her feet were inches off of the ground.

"You have angered me! Now you shall pay!" Suki said in a hypnotizing way.

"S...suki stop this n..now." Yuri was trying to say.

Suki than rose her other arm holding the deadly whip. She was attempting to whip Yuri but as she flicker her wrist, Akai jumped in hoping to help Yuri from even more devastation. "AKAI NOO!!!!!! WHY!!!!" Yuri screamed in fear, only slowly after, she was thrown against a tree. Suki took a blade of grass and formed it onto a small sword and once again poured more of the deadly ooze onto the tip.

"Now say GOODBYE!" Suki screamed as she thrusted the sword through Yuri and pierced the tree as well.

"SUKI PLEASE STOP THIS!" Yuri shouted with the last of her strength.

"Suki y...you must remember...remember who we are... what we have gone through together..." Yuri said softly as she coughed up blood and turned a ghostly white, even whiter than usual than...

"AHHHH WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!" Suki shouted in disbelief as she slowly turned back to Yuko. Yuko fell to her knees as she looked at the unconscious Akai and the suffering Yuri pinned to a tree.

"OH MY GOD!!! YURI WHAT HAS HAPPENED!!! WHAT DID I DO!!!" Yuko screamed as tears fell from her eyes. She quickly ran to Yuri and tried to pull the grass sword from her body. Yuko sadly could not at the moment as she pulled with all of her strength. "Oh no Yuri what are we going to do!! I can't pull this out!!" Yuko said full of fear and sorrow for the wounded kitsune.

"D...don't worry just go a...and help Akai AHHH!!!" Yuri said with pain in her expression.

"But but... you need help..."

"LOOK AT ME!! AKAI WAS POISONED SHE HAS MORE TOXIN IN HER THAN I DO GO AND HELP HER ATLEAST LAY DOWN AND GET HER AS COMFORTABLE AS POSSIBLE IM FINE!!" Yuri said (A/N Yuri didn't scream she has no energy to )

"All right" sigh Yuko than walked over to Akai who was breathing heavily from the pain of the poison..

"Akai, hang in there ok? I'm sorry I really am." Yuko muttered under her breath. Yuko than made a bed of grass and set her down gently and glanced over to Yuri who was starting to cough some more and was also breathing heavy.

"Yuri are you ok? You're getting a fever!" Yuko said worriedly

"I...I'm fine I just feel a little sick that's all..." Yuri that started to shake really bad.

"Actually I'm feeling a little cold now..."

"Don't worry, I'll get you something warm for now, we just have to wait for somebody to find us...

that's all for this chapter I know it's a little odd since its not really funny, its really really sappy, well lets just say it reflects what happened in my life only without the violence and pinning people to a tree part, you'll see more humor after the first half of chapter 3 or at chapter 4 im sorry it just goes like that... well, I hope you all like It please review even if you don't like it you can tell me how to make it batter!!!!! And one final thanks to Hiei Jargenshi and K&HGF!!!


	3. Akai's Near Death Experience and Yusuke ...

Chapter 3: Akai's near-Death Experience and Yusuke finds the girls...

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH sob sob

I would also like to thank my 2 reviewers Hiei Jaganshi and H&HGF!!

As the night went on, Yuko was pacing back and forth between the two injured Youkais. "Yuko, g...go on and g...get s...some s...slee...sleep" Yuri said shaking from the cold spell brought by the poison.

"I'm fine Yuri you go on and rest for now, I must go and find somebody to get some help."

"N...no you s...stay here, I w...want to know w...what happened" Yuri stuttered as she spoke.

"Yuri, I really don't know... it must've been from Suki's past life, maybe she experienced some tough times earlier..." Yuko said softly to the suffering kitsune.

"No... no... STAY BACK!!!" Akai screamed in her sleep. Yuko than ran over to Akai and tried to calm her down

"Shhh... it's okay now Akai, everything's fine." Yuko said soothingly.

Akai than opened her eyes, but they looked hollow, like there was no soul, like she wasn't there. Akai than looked straight at Yuko and jumped.

Yuko than switched into Suki and pulled out her rosewhip and was about to attack Akai who was heading towards her with her fists lit on fire.

_Suki stop this, Akai is our best friend!!! _Yuko screamed in their head

_I won't! I told you that we couldn't trust them, look at this, she's trying to kill us! she has betrayed us just like everybody else!!_

_NO SHE HASN'T!!!! SHE IS JUST HURT BY THE POISON AND WHAT WE DID TO HER!!!! YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG STOP THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Yuko screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suki than flicked her wrist and sent the rosewhip around Akai's neck choking her and pulling her to the ground... _Suki try to remember what she has done for us, her and Yuri!!!!_

_(A/N please read **"The Day We Met..."** to know what they've been through together, and to see how they've become friends...)_

Suki than fell to her knees slowly turning back to Yuko as she called back her rosewhip. Yuko than ran over to Akai who was grasping her neck as blood ran from it. "Oh no Akai!" Yuko said worried that they might have slit her throat, she moved Akai's hands luckily to see that they missed the windpipe. Yuko than turned over to see how Yuri was doing, only to see her with her eyes closed, and shivering madly...

"OH NO YURI!!!!!" Yusuke heard as he was walking along in the forest.

"That sounded like Yuko and she was calling out for Yuri!!! Genkai I think I found some people, I think I found Yuko!!!" Yusuke said cheerfully as he ran towards the sound.

"YUKO!!!!! I'M HERE ITS ME YUSUKE!!!! HELLOOOOOOO!!!!" Yusuke shouted in attempts of Yuko hearing his voice.

"YUSUKE!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!" Yuko screamed. Yusuke quickly started to run towards the frightened kitsune

"Yuko!" Yusuke yelled one more time as he crossed a line of bushes to see Yuri pinned to a tree shaking madly.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!" Yusuke screamed

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DIMWIT!!!!!" Genkai screamed as loud as she could.

"MY FAULT?!?!" Yusuke replied

"YES, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT BEING RESPONSIBLE!!!!" Genkai screamed

"Guys stop!!! This is my fault!!!" Yuko screamed as she started to weep

"What happened Yuko?" Genkai asked soothingly.

"Well, I lost control of myself as Suki, and after that, I came back and this is how I found everybody..." Yuko said.

"Well, it's all over, now lets get Yuri out of this tree ok?" Yusuke tried to say cheerfully hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yusuke, you wait a minute, Hmmm... Why is Yuri shaking?" Genkai asked

"I don't know, she claimed to be cold about an hour ago..." Yuko explained

"Well, that certainly aint a good thing since she's an ICE demon..." Yusuke stated

"Well we all know that DIMWIT!" Genkai said trying to wake Yuri

"Yuri, Yuri you have to get up!" Genkai said in a firm voice.

"Awww... forget that grandma, lets do this my way." Yusuke said walking up to Yuri. He than grasped the sword and pulled with all of his strength, as it came out Yuri screamed in immense pain as Genkai caught her from the fall. Genkai than gave Yuri to Yusuke while her and Yuko had a conversation.

"Yuko, do you have any memory of what happened earlier on in the night?" Genkai asked calmly

"N..No not that I know of... hmmm... lets see... I remember Yuri saying that Akai was poisoned, and than she claimed to be cold." Yuko said worriedly.

"Is Akai getting the same reaction?" Genkai asked

"I don't know, I'll go and check." Yuko than goes with Genkai and sees Akai shaking as well.

"Did Suki have anything to do with this..." Genkai stated to Yuko

"I guess so since she was the one out here..." Yuko stated in a sarcastic way.

_Suki, do you know how to fix this? Yuko asked _

_Yes, but do I have to????_

_YES YOU DO!!!!!! UNLESS YOU NEVER WANT TO COME OUT OF THERE AGAIN!!!!! Yuko stated_

_OK... Suki responded disappointedly_

_Good! Yuko said._ Yuko than started to become Suki.

"I know what to do, you watch them while I see if the right herbs are in the forest..." Suki said in a disappointed way.

"Fine" Genkai said as she walked back to Yusuke who was trying to make a bed for Yuri.

"Uhhh... Genkai, how can you do this!!! I can't hold Yuri and make a bed at the same time!!!!!!" Yusuke said

sigh "Yusuke you dimwit!!!!! Put her down before you make a bed!!!!!" Genkai shouted Yusuke had finally lost his temper from all of the problems Genkai had put on him since they met up in the forest. Yusuke had quickly turned around and threw Yuri to the ground, she screamed in pain from the impact, and her breathing became shallow.

"YUSUKE YOU BAKA!!!!" Genkai shouted as she ran to Yuri.

"I...I didn't mean too!!" Yusuke said apologetically.

Sigh "Yusuke, just go and make a bed now..." Genkai said disappointedly. Yusuke than turned around and gathered leaves and grass and made a soft bed, he than took his jacket and covered Yuri since her condition has gotten worse.

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah grandma?"

"Go and fetch some water, and firewood." Genkai said

"Fine..." Yusuke said as he got up and left to go and retrieve what was needed.

"Hang in there girl..." Genkai said as she got up and was putting stones in a circle to make a fire.

Suki was searching the forest high and low for the herbs needed to cure Akai and Yuri. _Yuko, I can't find anything!!! She protested._

_Well, look harder!!!! Yuko said firmly. _Moments later, Suki had found what she had needed.

_Yuko I found them!!!!! _Suki said cheerfully.

Yuko than came out and started to head back to the group. "Hi everybody! Guess what, I found the herbs!!!" Yuko cheerfully stated.

"Good, now all we can do is wait for Yusuke to come back so we can boil them." Genkai said. Yuko than walked over to the two suffering demons and stayed by their side.

That's all I have for chapter 3, yes I know it sucks, but hey what can you do? it gets a lot better later in the fic i promise, well I'll see you in the next chapter!!! Chapter 4, reliving the past...


End file.
